


What´s gonna kill you

by Princeofnothing



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, take less drugs danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing
Summary: Sometimes it´s all too much for Daniel. Luckily, Armand is there.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	What´s gonna kill you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just something I wrote yesterday avoiding work. It´s set during Daniels mortal years and I´m already sorry for writing it. If you’re triggerd by selfharm: Just don´t read it.

“Daniel.” The voice was smooth and calm like finest velvet. A voice made for a youthful angel, singing at the beginning of time. And yet it promised hell to the boy at the door. “Daniel. Put the knife down.”  
“No!” God, was that really his own voice, shaking and trembling like the shoulders of a scared maiden? “Stay away from me! I´ll do it! This time, I´ll do it!”  
Not only his voice was trembling by now, his whole body was quivering like a flower in the thunderstorm. Daniels skin felt burning hot and the room went fuzzy before his eyes. That must be a new trick. A new trick, that Armand was playing on him for his own amusement. It had to be this way. Or was it just the magical white powder that clouded his mind and caused him to see and feel such strange things?  
His sweaty fingers wrapped tighter around the cool metal of the knife.  
“Daniel. Did you hear what I just said to you?”  
Oh, there was his voice again, his maddening, beautiful, cruel voice! It drove Daniel nuts just to hear one syllable from this devilish tongue and he hated himself for it.  
Armand stood at the window across the room, like a forgotten statue of some ancient god. His long red hair fell over his slender shoulders like strings of golden fire and his cold, inhuman gaze was fixed on Daniel without any visible emotion.  
Hell, how the boy hated this stare! Every time Armand looked at him like this Daniel wished for nothing more than a chance to wipe the calm, controlled expression from his unbearably beautiful face and made him show something. Anything. The faintest hint of a human emotion.  
Maybe that was one of the reasons why he was holding a knife to his own wrist.  
Would Armand cry for him, once he had the bravery to cut deep enough? Or would his angelic face stay as calm and unmoved as a marble bust?  
“Daniel. No. We both know you´re not going to do this.” Armand made a step forward, and Daniel immideately flinched back until he felt the wall against his spine.  
He couldn´t stand this anymore. His life was nothing but a blurry mess of pain and short drug initiated highs and this cruel, beautiful creature that shone like a forgotten diamond in this old, dirty hotel room was the eye of the storm.  
“Don´t come closer!” Daniel hissed in Armand’s direction. His hands were shaking so heavily by now that he was barely able to hold the knife. He could feel his heart rapidly beating against his rips, like a wild animal trying to flee its inevitable death.  
His vison became indistinct once more. Maybe he wouldn´t even need the knife. Maybe the pills and powders and all the shit he had taken earlier finally fulfilled their purpose. He probably had enough drugs in his blood to kill three of his kind.  
As soon as the latest thought had crossed Daniel’s mind, he saw something change in Armand’s expression. Something flickered across his face and all of a sudden there was life in this surreal creature.  
Daniel’s eyes widened in shock as he realised his mistake. He didn´t have the time to move. Not even to shout the “don´t you dare!” that already lay on his tongue.  
Armand jumped at him within seconds.  
The boy stumbled as the vampire crashed against him, the force of his attack launching him against the wall. Daniel didn´t even have the time to feel the pain in his spine. Within a heartbeat Armand´s mouth was on his throat and his deadly little teeth pierced the skin like tiny needles. The knife slipped Daniels numb fingers.  
No. No. NO! The boy suppressed a scream as he weekly struggled against Armands body. Daniels knees went limp and he felt cold arms tighten around him while the well-known dizziness of the bloodloss clouded his mind. This had nothing to do with lust or hunger or mere violence. This was pure madness.  
“Fuck, Armand!” Daniel could hear his own broken voice whine from far, far away while all the blood and the poison and even his mind and heart seemed to be sucked out of his body by a pair of deadly teeth and a stone cold mouth. His vision flickered like a dying candle.  
Daniel must have passed out for a moment, because the next thing he could remember was sitting on the floor with his head leaned against the wall and Armand’s body pinning him to the ground. Not that he had been able to move a muscle.  
Finally Armand drew back, causing a feel of pain and loss and anger in Daniel, which abruptly withdrew as his vison cleared again.  
Armand towered over him like a living nightmare. His fingers clenched violently around Daniel’s arms, his mouth and shirt were drained in blood and his face was an expression of pure fury.  
The boy starred at him with widened eyes. He couldn´t say what horrified him the most, the display of furious emotions on Armand’s face or the fact that he had just spilled blood. Daniels blood. Armand never spilled a single drop.  
But bevor Daniel could make a move or even had the chance to clear his thoughts, Armand roughly pulled the boy towards him and caught his mouth in a violent kiss.  
Daniel’s vision went white again, while the only thing that kept him conscious was Armand’s hot little mouth and the taste of his own blood on the monster´s tongue. As the Redhead finally let go of the boy, Daniel stared at his face with glassy eyes, unable to decide if this was reality or just another trip into the depths of his personal madness.  
*Am I already dead?*  
“No, love.” Armand’s voice was nothing but a whisper in the nightly darkness of the room. His eyes were big and round like little moons filled with the shadows of more sadness and pain than any human being was ever meant to see. “You´re not dead. Not quite yet. If something is going to kill you, my love, it´s gonna be me.”  
Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine.  
Armand kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it that far, double sorry again, one for writting this and one for my bad english, it´s not my first language.  
> I´m not sure if I should continue the story or write something similar again. It would be a great help if you left me a comment:)


End file.
